KwikiFormattingRules
= Dragons Be Here = This wiki no longer uses Kwiki, it is now based on Wifty(1,2) but unfortunately it uses a funky hybrid(2) of Kwiki(3) and Markdown(4). As you discover inconsistencies or features, please correct the page below: # http://lists.bestpractical.com/pipermail/rt-users/2007-June/046262.html # http://www.nabble.com/Re%3A-TicketSQL-for-dependencies-p19280418.html # http://www.kwiki.org/index.cgi?KwikiFormattingRules # http://daringfireball.net/projects/markdown/syntax ---- Headings are indicated with 1 through 6 leading + trailing equals signs (not #) = Level 1 Heading (H1) = = Level 1 Heading (H1) = ... = Level 6 Heading (H6) = = Level 6 Heading (H6) = ---- The horizontal lines in this page are made with 4''' or more dashes; markdown accepts 3 or more ---- ---- Paragraphs are separated by a blank line. Like this. Another paragraph. Paragraphs are separated by a blank line. Like this. Another paragraph. Indent a paragraph (as in the examples showing literal markup above/below) to prevent wiki-formatting of text and present it as 'code'. ---- Characters that must be represented as entities in HTML eg; & are automatically handled. '''Bold text, /italic text/, and underscore text. *Bold text*, /italic text/, and _underscore text_. /Combination of bold and italics/ */Combination of bold and italics/* You can't escape * and _ with a backslash \'like so\' You can't escape * and _ with a backslash \*like so\* Inline code like so CGI::Kwiki, note that the effect may be subtle depending on your font face. Inline code like so =CGI::Kwiki Apparently inline does not work if CamelCase is inside, and in other cases. e.g. This does not work [=(?#YesNo)^(Yes|No)$] This does not work No)$ ---- There no longer appears to be support for comments, which were previously lines beginning with #. HTML comments are not permitted either. ---- WikiLinks are formed by two or more words in /camel-case/. WikiLinks are formed by two or more words in /camel-case/. External links begin with http://, like http://www.freepan.org External links begin with http://, like http://www.freepan.org Forced wiki links are a alphnumeric string surrounded by square brackets. Forced wiki links are a alphnumeric string surrounded by square brackets. Named http links have text with an http:// link inside, like Site FreePAN Named http links have text with an http:// link inside, like http://www.freepan.org Site Sometimes WordsShouldNotMakeAWikiLink so put a '!' beforehand. Sometimes !WordsShouldNotMakeAWikiLink so put a '!' beforehand. Same thing with http://foobar.com Same thing with !http://foobar.com Mailto links are just email addresses like foo@bar.com. Mailto links are just email addresses like foo@bar.com. ---- Links to images display the image: http://www.google.com/images/logo.gif ---- Unordered lists begin with a '* ', but not + (or -?) as in markdown. The number of asterisks determines the level: * foo * bar ** boom ** bam * baz * foo * bar ** boom ** bam ** baz Ordered lists begun with 0, and the number of 0's indicates depth: # foo # bar ## boom ## bam # baz 0 foo 0 bar 00 boom 00 bam 0 baz You can mix lists too: * Today: *# Eat icecream *# Buy a pony * Tommorrow: *# Eat more icecream *# Buy another pony * Today: 00 Eat icecream 00 Buy a pony * Tommorrow: 00 Eat more icecream 00 Buy another pony Any text that does not begin in the first column is rendered as preformatted text. foo bar x y 1 2 Tables: | | Dick | Jane | | height | 72" | 65" | | weight | 130lbs | 150lbs | There is no longer support for heredocs in tables